


值得纪念的第一次

by Serpens



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 宗凛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpens/pseuds/Serpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总之就是松冈凛和山崎宗介的第一次H</p>
            </blockquote>





	值得纪念的第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 全是肉

　　“两个男生一起去情趣旅馆也太奇怪了吧。”

　　“我不介意，也不介意你穿女装。”

　　“这种事情……怎么看都是你比较适合吧，宗介。”

　　山崎宗介对此不可置否，以沉默来表达自己的意见。

　　大多数人，尤其是浪漫主义者，对第一次都格外看重。尤其是，第一次做爱。和恋人一起告别童贞，这种事情当然更要严肃对待。松冈凛是这样想的。

　　那么，地点的选择就格外重要。宿舍和家，当然是不行的。

　　“情情情情趣旅馆？！！！”

　　“不行吗？”

　　被那样深情款款的眼神看着，再加上本身的期待，松冈凛默许了。但等到真正执行时，他才反应过来。如果被人看到的话，那绝对是糟——糕——透——了。松冈凛把头埋进枕头里，不敢和山崎宗介对视。

　　过了好一会，他才探出头来，“看在你的份上……就算丢脸我也认了。”“放心，不会在那里偶遇七濑。”在提到七濑的时候，山崎宗介明显脸色一沉。“我才不是担心遥。”松冈凛把枕头朝宗介扔去。

　　总之，最后尽管一路上被无数目光扫视，两人还是顺利地进入了情趣旅馆。

　　“没能看到凛的女仆装，始终有些在意。”对于选择了女仆咖啡厅，宗介给出了这样的理由。随后他又坏心眼地补充：“如果凛想要其他场景，比如说审讯室之类，下次还可以再来。”身为归国子女，松冈凛也不是保守的人，不然也不会和山崎宗介滚到一张床上。但这样的直球，对凛来说还是有些过头了。

　　“啰嗦！”

　　松冈凛去浴室换上女仆装，宗介则在房间里换上执事服。

　　失策了。

　　——这是宗介看到凛的女仆装时的第一感觉。

　　肌肉被完美地掩盖，精致的容貌和高挑的身材，在穿上女仆装后，更加突出了。稍稍有些脸红，扭过头不肯看他的凛……真是太可爱了。可爱都快忍不住了。已经快要忍不住将凛压倒在床上抽插的欲望了。

　　想要这个人，渴望这个人。想要将他吞吃入腹，想要把他锁起来，让任何人都看不见。

　　这样的欲望曾在每一夜造访，啃噬着他的自制力。宗介还记得第一次梦见凛的情形，那个梦充满了暧昧。凛跪在他身下，拉开拉链，伸出粉嫩的舌头，一点一点舔湿黑色的内裤，然后抬起头，挑衅地看了他一眼。那一眼让宗介呼吸急促起来，就像被灌了春药，下体某个器官也抬起头。

　　凛接下来的动作更加令人面红心跳。他用牙齿脱下宗介的内裤，弹出的性器打在脸上，发出啪的一声。宗介有些脸红，又有些燥热。凛并不在意，而是含进了一半的性器。牙齿被完美地收起来，只有舌头游刃有余地挑逗着。而被留在外面的性器，则被凛的手揉弄着。保护着龟头的包皮被舌头玩闹般地舔舐，宗介伸手揉乱了凛的头发，由于含着性器而无法躲避的凛不满地看了他一眼，但满是水汽的双眼只会更加激起性欲。凛忿忿的神色取悦了宗介。凛见此更加卖力地舔着口中的性器，袭来的快感很快就让宗介陷入了情欲狂潮，顾不上揉凛的头发。与此同时，凛的手指也不甘寂寞地按捏着留在口外的阴茎，时不时玩弄着两颗睾丸。

　　快感在他的每一寸肌肤上游走，而低头望向凛那因为有些缺氧而显得茫然无措的脸时，宗介抑制不住地射在凛的口中。凛皱了皱眉，吐出口中的性器，白色的精液从唇角流出。凛伸出舌头，抬头看了宗介一眼，慢慢舔尽。那副表情既邪恶又充满色气，让宗介立刻又硬了。

　　随后的梦境开始变得模糊。醒来时宗介感到内裤黏糊糊的，空气中弥散着精液独有的腥臭味。当时他有些慌张，而让他心跳加速的是梦里那跪着为他口交的人正不设防地睡在他的下铺。想起凛平时看向他充满信赖的眼神，山崎宗介感到了一丝罪恶感。但随着这样旖旎的梦境造访次数的增加，宗介已无法再躲避那份欲望。

　　想要吻遍凛的身体，想要啃咬凛的锁骨，想要在凛的脖子留下重重吻痕，宣告所有权。

　　在凛看不见的地方，宗介看向凛的眼神总是充满了侵略。而他也开始一步步地增加对凛的亲密动作，对凛的态度也越来越暧昧，暗中阻扰凛和别人的亲近，以挚友的身份蛰伏，织出密不透风的网，最后一举拿下猎物。

　　现在，就是开动这顿美味的时刻了。

　　梦里的种种场景，种种体位，日后还可以慢慢实践。

　　想到这，宗介露出满足的微笑，并揽过站在一旁羞赧的凛，将他抱在怀里。宗介从裙底顺着大腿往上摸去。在摸到某个半硬的器官后宗介不由得暧昧地问道：“凛还真是饥渴呢……连内裤也不穿是想我直接插进去吗？”松冈凛刚想反驳就被一个吻狠狠堵住了唇。一吻过后，宗介在松冈凛耳旁吹着气说：“我会好好满足你的，不用心急。”

　　“闭嘴！”松冈凛恼羞成怒地捶了宗介一拳。“想揍的话就抓紧机会揍吧，接下来，你可没有体力再做这种事了。”宗介边说边握住松冈凛的阳具，熟稔地搓捏起来。大部分时间都想着游泳的松冈凛自慰的次数并不多，更何况青春的肉体本就容易挑起情欲。很快，松冈凛就忍不住喘息着软在宗介怀里，举起的拳头也松开来。眼里渐渐充斥着情欲，毫无威慑力地瞪着宗介，反而更让人想侵犯。

　　“这样熟练是因为经常想着凛自慰啊。虽然吃醋的凛也很可爱，但我和其他人从来都没做过这样的事。”

　　“才……呼……啊……才不是……嗯……吃……啊！”不知不觉间，宗介的另一只手摸到了胸前，揉捏着右胸的一点。说话本就费力的凛分不清是难受还是舒服地尖叫一声。快感像热浪般涌来，松冈凛扭着身体，在山崎宗介手里射出了今天的第一次。山崎宗介迷恋地望着恋人陷入高潮时那色气四溢的脸，坏笑着将满手的白浊在恋人此刻粉红的脸上抹开。

　　沉浸在射精带来的快感的松冈凛大口喘息着，面对这样的恶作剧索性伸出舌头，又是挑衅又是愤怒地望了宗介一眼，慢慢将唇角的白色舔去。和梦中的画面重合的淫靡场景更加激起了宗介的食欲。欲火烧得他浑身都燥热起来。他粗鲁地扯开领结，就连扣子都崩掉了几粒。

　　将怀里的凛轻柔地放在床上，宗介拿过床头柜上的润滑油，倒了不少在手上。

　　“等等！为什么我要在下面！”看着宗介动过的松冈凛回过神来，刚想从床上起来就被压倒在床上。望着上方充满压迫感的身体，松冈凛无力地捂住眼，“……我让你上，行了吧。”说完松冈凛就恨不得时光倒流，连耳垂都红得不像样，山崎宗介愉悦的笑声更是让他忍不住拿过一旁枕头来埋脸。

　　“别闷着了。”宗介温柔又强势地抽出枕头，垫在松冈凛的腰下。“第一次的话虽然是背入式更好，但我更想看到凛的脸。可能会有点疼，抱歉。”宗介掀开裙子，露出会阴后方的小穴，然后缓缓伸出一根手指。

　　手指被肠壁挤压排斥，往外推着，但仍不屈不饶地朝内挤着。松冈凛皱着眉，性器也有些疲软，被异物入侵的感觉并不好受。但在润滑的作用下倒还可以忍受。在确认凛适应了一根手指后，宗介又加入了两根手指，模仿性器开始进进出出。松冈凛有些难耐地扭动身躯，企图躲避那几根烦人的手指。

　　当宗介重点照顾着前列腺时，松冈凛身形一僵，立刻瘫软在床上。由后方刺激带来的强烈的射精感让他忍不住小声呻吟着，又有些羞耻地捂住嘴。随着不断的前列腺刺激，龟头开始渗出透明的前列腺液。“都湿了呢，凛。另外，射精太多对身体不好。”这样说着，宗介坏心眼地在凛快射出的时候堵住那个孔，无法释放的感觉让凛有些痛苦，而后方的刺激却并未停止，痛楚与快感夹杂着冲荡着他，让他难以思考。捂住嘴的手也松了下来，开始无助地喘息着。他哀求地看着宗介。

　　对，就是这样，你只能看着我。

　　看到凛充满情欲的眼里倒映出的只有他，宗介感到一阵满足，下体也硬得发疼。真想就这样直接全部插进去。这样念头从看见穿着女仆装的凛就一直萦绕在脑海里。在确认凛已经适应三根手指进出后，宗介慢慢抽出手指，亮晶晶的润滑液随着穴口一张一翕慢慢流出来，就像是自然分泌的淫液一样。还真是淫荡啊，凛。

　　宗介迅速地拉开裤子的拉链，性器弹跳出的位置刚好对准穴口。穴口吮吸着龟头带来的快感让宗介差点直接插进去。但一直以来固执的坚持——不能让凛受伤，还是让他克制住了。

　　比手指更粗的器官缓慢而坚定地朝内推进着，褶皱被撑开，温热的肠壁抗拒地挤压着，这样的排斥反而让性器的主人更加快乐。在插进去的那一刹那，宗介就松开了手，被压抑许久的阴茎畅快地射着，白浊沾满了裙子。而后穴也随着射精一缩一缩，让宗介差点就射出来。射精两次的松冈凛已有些无力，后方传来的痛苦让他紧锁着眉，却已没有力气逃避。自带催情作用的润滑液此时发挥了效应，尽管后方的痛楚丝毫没有减少，但凛的性器仍颤颤巍巍地立起来。他感到阵阵燥热，津液顺着唇角流出来。而宗介的手也顺着凛的腰线暧昧地揉捏着，另一只手则走得更前，绕着凛右胸前的一粒开始画圈，又不时抚摸着胸肌。

　　尽管穿了女仆装，也掩饰不了凛是和他一样的男人，身上硬梆梆的肌肉更是昭显了这一点，但还是想要这个人，想要进入他的体内，想要把他插射，想要看他哭着射出来。

　　“凛，你说，不碰你前面，单靠后面能不能让你射出来。”虽然是问句，宗介却用了肯定的语气。“啊……啰……哈……嗦……嗯……”一张口就是喘息的凛费力地说完后，紧紧咬住下唇。

　　“很快就会让你快乐得连话都说不出来。”

　　被肠壁绞紧的阳具又胀大起来，松冈凛闷哼一声，不满地瞪了宗介一眼。而宗介此刻也顾不上调戏凛了，被肠壁吮吸的感觉太好，他低哼一声，射在了凛的体内。那热液刺激的内壁收缩得更紧，凛的性具也忍不住抖了抖。后方的抽插带来的痛苦已渐渐褪去，松冈凛已适应了山崎宗介的尺寸。

　　宗介低头吻了吻凛的唇，被肠壁体贴服侍着的性器再度硬起来。这次宗介专门冲撞着凛的敏感点，并且强硬地抓着凛的手，不准他去抚弄前面。强烈的快感让凛再也克制不住，大声呻吟着，而这声音鼓励着宗介冲撞着更加激烈。每次都是全部抽出又全部重重地插入，凛恍惚间觉得宗介似乎连那两颗睾丸都要插进来，这样的恐慌让他忍不住往后缩，又被宗介抓住，往回拉。

　　为了避免松冈凛再次偷跑，宗介干脆换了个姿势，自己躺在下方，让凛一点一点坐下来，随后强势地抓着凛的腰，将他牢牢地压在自己身上，这样姿势反而进入得更深。松冈凛有种要被贯穿的错觉，生理性的泪水不自觉地往下流着。

　　“腰力好可不只是在游泳时有用。”

　　这样说着，宗介就开始猛烈抽插着。肠壁禁受不住这样的抽插，甚至都快夹不住如同打桩机一样的性器。凛隐隐有种快要射的感觉，他迷迷糊糊地想着，如果就这样被宗介插射，恐怕他的身体就再也忘不了这个人了。他忍不住伸手去抚弄前面，这样的小动作很快就被发现了。“偷跑是不对的，凛。”宗介吻了吻他的手，随后和他十指交扣，更加激烈地撞击着他体内的敏感点。

　　当擦过前列腺时，凛狂乱地扭动着，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，内壁也猛地收紧，性器开始一抖一抖地吐出白色的精液。而被这样一夹的宗介也忍不住再度射在凛的体内，白色的液体由于重力的作用从穴口流出，黏糊糊地沾在宗介的耻毛上。

　　射精三次的凛强忍着疲倦从宗介身上下来，性器拔出穴口时还带出不少白色粘稠物，甚至还发出了啵的一声。这让凛忍不住稍稍脸红，但困意很快就袭卷了他，几乎是刚一趴在床上，他就睡着了。

　　“今天就当是收了利息，本金可还没有收回来。”

　　最后，凛是被宗介抱着回到鲛柄的，脖子上还布满了暧昧的红痕，引起可不仅仅是路人的目光了呢。


End file.
